


After the Storm

by JustAnotherFanfictionWriter



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanfictionWriter/pseuds/JustAnotherFanfictionWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[in the process of being re-written. stay tuned]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just beat Deus Ex: Human Revolution and OH MAN THAT WAS A WILD RIDE. I'm going to edit this story ONE MORE TIME, and then I'll be content with it. I mean, new ideas crop up all the time right? I'll be adding a different chapter for Chapter 1, and I'll be re-working most of the other ones (since I'm the queen of re-working my fanfictions but never finishing them (hahaaaa). Please be patient with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue to our story! WARNING: There will be spoilers from the game (since I beat it). While it is canon divergent (slightly), I will still be referencing some things that happened in the game. If you don't want to get spoiled, I'm sorry! That's why I put this warning.

Adam

                Adam leaned against a pillar, using it to hide himself from the woman that stood in front of him. She sighed softly, looking at someone out of his line of sight cockily. Zhao, he believed her name was. She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes.

                “Please, explain why you can’t get it done?” Zhao asked the person.

                “I need more time.” Megan spoke gently.

                Adam felt his chest tighten. He felt like time itself stopped. Megan…was alive?

                “More time for what?” Zhao demanded.

                “The research isn’t going smoothly.” Megan answered, “I need to get more DNA from Patient X, and…Well, there’s not really anything I can do at this point. All of the research you need is here.”

                “I see…” Zhao mused.

                Zhao turned away from Megan and wandered to a desk. Adam could see her pick something up, but he didn’t know what it was.

                “So…You are of no more use to us?” She asked.

                “Well, not exactly.” Megan replied, “I could begin exploring other options for—.”

                Before Megan could finish, there was a gunshot. Zhao held a gun, pointed at Megan. Dr. Reed clutched her abdomen and grunted, stumbling backwards a bit. Adam felt like the wind had been knocked out of him.

                “If you are finished, than we have no use for you.” Zhao growled in response.

                Megan fell to her knees. Adam resisted the urge to jump over the railing, though he was close to. Someone who knew Zhao, one of the bastards who kidnapped Megan, entered. He spoke to Zhao softly as she sighed, and the pair left the room. Adam waited only a few seconds before jumping over the railing and heading over to Megan. She had fallen onto her side at this point, holding her wound close.

                Adam knelt to her gently, propping her up with his arm. Megan watched him, in fear initially. Soon, she realized who it was.

                “Adam…?” Megan asked.

                Adam didn’t respond. He checked over her wound for a second before dialing for Malik.

                “Yo, Jensen.” Malik spoke happily, “What do you need?”

                “Do you think you could land on the roof of Tai Young Medical?” Adam asked.

                “Uh…” Malik replied, “That’s risky…”

                “I found Dr. Reed.” Adam spoke somberly, “She’s injured. I think I can get up to the roof via this room, but I’ll need to go now. It looks pretty bad.”

                “Jesus…” Malik spoke softly, “I…wow…”

                “Faridah!” Adam called out.

                “Right, sorry. I’m on my way.” Malik answered, “Are you going to tell Sarif?”

                “Yes, but not right now.” Adam spoke quickly, picking Megan up.

                Dr. Reed winced when Adam picked her up, leaning against his shoulder carefully. Adam wanted to hold her, taking in her scent forever. He’d missed her so much, and now he held her in his arms. He shook the feeling off and glanced around the room.

                “The elevator in the back…”Megan mumbled, “It’ll take you up to the roof.”

                “Thanks.” Adam spoke calmly, despite how frantic he felt inside.

                He rushed to the elevator and hit the button, waiting impatiently. He kept glancing over his shoulder, making sure nobody was going to come in and disrupt him. He felt like the elevator was taking an eternity. The elevator dinged when it got to them, causing him to jump slightly. He stepped inside quickly and pushed the button to go up to the roof.

                “You know, Adam…” Megan mumbled, “There’s something…I never told you.”

                “Please Megan, save your strength.” Adam responded.

                “We’ve got time.” Megan smiled gently, “It’s about Patient X.”

                “Megan. This isn’t the time.” Adam insisted, feeling anxious at how slow the elevator felt.

                “I used your DNA.” Megan muttered.

                Adam stared down at her. His…DNA? How was that even possible? He looked at the floor number on the elevator.

                “I meant to tell you but…” Megan sighed, “I meant…to tell you before…in the elevator…but then Prichard…came in…”

                “Save your strength.” Adam spoke tensely.

                “I will.” Megan responded, trying to sound strong.

                Adam glanced down at her. There was more blood on her jacket. He was scared he’d lose her. Again.

                “Remember…when that purist got into…the lab?” Megan smiled, “While you were patrolling?”

                “Yes.” Adam replied, defeated.

                “I was mad…your blood spilled…into where I was testing…” Megan hummed, “I didn’t tell you…I was mad…”

                “I knew you were.” Adam responded, “You get that look when you’re angry.”

                Megan chuckled weakly. Adam watched the floor number. They were close to reaching the top, close to getting Megan somewhere where she could get treatment.

                “I found out then.” Megan sighed, “I found out…what your DNA had…The potential to…get people off of Neuropozine forever…”

                Adam didn’t respond as the elevator chimed, signaling that it was their floor.

                “Are…you mad that I used…your DNA without…your permission?” Megan asked.

                “No.” Adam answered, “I would be, if you never did. But now I know.”

                “Don’t…don’t tell Sarif…” Megan mumbled.

                Adam glanced down at her as he walked out of the elevator, running to where Malik was waiting. She didn’t get out of the plane, thankfully. Malik opened the door in the back so Adam could just hop right in. Adam laid Megan out on one of the seats and grabbed the medical kid.

                “If David…continues my research…tell whoever is in…charge...what I told you.” Megan pleaded.

                “Don’t talk like that.” Adam responded sharply.

                Megan watched him for a bit as he took off her jacket, trying to see the full extent of her wound.

                “Adam…I don’t think I’m going…to make it…” Megan whimpered.

                “You will.” Adam responded, lifting her shirt slightly, “I swear you will.”

                Megan watched Adam for some time. Adam knew the bullet was causing her pain, but he had to try and get the bleeding to die down. Gently, he took one of the bandages and placed it to her wound. Megan winced at the slight pressure.

                “Should I call for an ambulance?” Malik asked over the intercom.

                “No.” Adam said, “Call the hospital and tell them we’ll be landing on a helipad, and we have a seriously injured woman on board.”

                “Copy that. What if they don’t want us on their helipads?”

                “Land in front of the damn hospital.” Adam replied.

                “I think I’ll just ask about the helipad.” Malik chuckled, “We’re a bit too far out of Shanghai to go back.”

                Megan watched the ceiling for a short time. She stared at the door.

                “How far until the nearest city?” Adam asked.

                “We’re about an hour away from Tokyo.” Malik answered.

                “Try radioing into one of their hospitals.” Adam said, “How close until the nearest American city?”

                “We’re ten hours and fifteen minutes away from L.A.” Malik replied.

                “Let’s hope someone in a Tokyo hospital speaks English.” Adam responded.

                “Copy that.” Malik replied.

                Megan looked tired. Adam gently shook her shoulder to wake her up a bit, stroking her cheek with his metallic hand.

                “Whose idea was it?” Megan whispered, “For you…to get this…augmented?”

                “Sarif’s.” Adam replied simply, “Please try to preserve your strength.”

                Megan nodded, sighing softly. She weakly reached out and touched Adam’s cheek. She stroked it gently, taking a deep breath.

                “I love you, Adam.” Megan whispered.

                “I love you too, Megan.” Adam whispered in response.

                “When I’m…gone, please…grieve and…move on.” Megan whispered.

                Adam felt frantic when her eyes looked a bit distant. He gently shook her shoulder to get her awake.

                “Malik, how far are we?” Adam asked.

                “I can’t get through to them.” Malik responded, “They’re not listening to me.”

                Megan took a deep breath. Adam stroked her cheek, removing the bandage from her abdomen. She was bleeding badly still. He held a new one to her stomach as he noticed her hand fall limp. Adam couldn’t breathe as he checked Megan’s pulse. It was faintly there. Adam placed his cheek over her nose. She wasn’t breathing. Adam tossed the fresh bandage aside and tried to preform CPR on her. He couldn’t lose her again, not like this.

                “Everything ok back there?” Malik asked.

                “She’s not breathing.” Adam replied frantically.

                Adam wanted to continue to perform CPR, but he froze. He stared into her cold, unmoving eyes and realized her fate. Nervously, Adam checked her pulse. It had faded. He sat on the floor of the helicopter, dumbfounded.

                “I think I got through to one!” Malik spoke excitedly.

                “Call it off.” Adam mumbled somberly, “She’s gone.”

                “G-gone?” Malik clarified, “Just…oh God Adam…I’m so…”

                “Just take us home.” Adam sighed, closing Megan’s eyes, “Call the morgue and tell them I’ll be dropping by with a body.”

                “What should I do if they ask…?”

                “Tell them we were trying to bring this woman to a hospital, but she died before we could. We’re taking her to the morgue because it’s the least thing we could do. Or tell them the truth. Either way, let them know.” Adam replied.

                “Copy that.” Malik spoke sadly.

                Adam sat in the seat across from Megan’s head. He studied the woman for a while before sighing softly to himself. She looked so peaceful like that…It didn’t really feel like she was dead. She looked like she was sleeping. Adam got up and put her jacket back on, moving her shirt down to cover her stomach once more. He knew he’d have to tell Cassandra, but he couldn’t imagine dragging her through that pain again. Adam sighed again, closing his eyes. Maybe sleep would help him recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure if this'll work but let's see.


	2. Scarlett

                Scarlett walked alongside Thomas, the head of security at her building. He was nervously chewing at his nails. Scarlett hadn’t talked to him since she entered the building, spotting Alex as she came in.

                “How are things with the research?” She asked him politely.

                “They’re good.” Alex replied, “We’ll need to calibrate it to cut back on the recoil, but otherwise the weapon should be good to go.”

                “Excellent. Please remember that Mr. Jensen is coming in for a security check.” Scarlett reminded him.

                “Ah right…” Alex sighed, “It’s about time. I’ve always felt like we were too out in the open.”

                “This building needs to get upgraded.” Scarlett agreed.

                She glanced over at Thomas as she said it, causing him to look away. Scarlett rolled her eyes and sighed, folding her arms.

                “We should hold a briefing before we send the information to Mr. Sarif.” Scarlett called, “Will you make sure to let me know when you’re completely done?”

                “Sure thing!” Alex smiled.

                Scarlett walked alongside Thomas silently as Alex walked back towards the lab.

                “Listen, I know you’re just angry about last night.” He grumbled.

                “You don’t know anything.” Scarlett replied calmly.

                Scarlett came to a stop in front of a man in a nice looking leather coat. He had sunglasses blocking his eyes, though the sunglasses looked like they were attached to his head. The sunglasses hid his eyes, which were most likely augmented. She could see that his hands were augmented as well, wondering silently how much of him was. She had very rarely seen someone heavily augmented.

                “Good afternoon Mr. Jensen.” Thomas smiled at him.

                Jensen looked at him calmly. Internally, Scarlett was surprised. She hadn’t expected him to be augmented—Scarlett always thought he looked a little like Thomas. In a way they did look similar. They had the same hair style and facial expression, at least.

                “Good afternoon.” Jensen spoke in a monotone, “Who is this?”

                “She is Dr. Scarlett Summers.” Thomas introduced.

                “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Jensen.” Scarlett smiled icily, though she wasn’t angry at Jensen.

                “Would you mind giving me a quick tour of your facility? I’d also like to get a look at your security terminals, assuming you have more than one.” Jensen glanced at Thomas.

                “Of course.” Thomas answered, “We’d love to show you.”

                Jensen glanced at Scarlett, who shifted her weight. She felt like he was analyzing her.

                “Any reason why Dr. Summers is here?” Jensen asked plainly.

                “I just wanted to introduce myself to you.” Scarlett replied, “I have a lot of work to do, but if you have any questions when the tour is done just let me know.”

                Scarlett would have wanted to give him a tour of the facility herself, but only if she were alone with him. She would feel nervous with Thomas hanging over her shoulder, nagging at every nitpick she had over the facility. She also couldn’t stand the thought of being next to Thomas for however long it was going to take. With a quick smile, Scarlett left Jensen to interrogate Thomas about the security protocols at their little sanctuary.

                Scarlett got quickly back to her work the moment she entered the labs, and she worked for quite some time with little disturbance from anyone that wasn’t working in the labs. She glanced up from her work when Jensen entered the lab she was working in. He glanced around it, sighing loudly. Scarlett could tell from where she was standing that he was annoyed. Most likely, he was annoyed at Thomas. Thomas shifted his weight nervously, watching Jensen.

                “I’d like to have a word with you privately.” Jensen growled to him, “Meet me outside.”

                Scarlett noticed how Jensen sounded like a parent scolding his child. Thomas nodded, briskly walking out of the labs. Jensen, much to Scarlett’s surprise, approached her calmly.

                “Is he always that way?” Jensen asked.

                “A nervous child waiting to get scolded? Yes.” Scarlett answered, “Do you need something?”

                “How many guards are typically on patrol?” Jensen asked her.

                “Two or three patrol the labs.” Scarlett replied, “I know that we usually have more patrolling the break room than we do out on the floors.”

                “Does that bother you?” Jensen asked.

                “Of course it does.” Scarlett replied, “It bothers a lot of us. I’ve told Thomas before that he has to clean them up, but he doesn’t want to seem like a difficult boss.”

                “How many security cameras do you have?”

                “Not enough.” Scarlett replied, “I couldn’t count them all, but I’ve had some of the people working in the labs bring in their own cameras to help keep this place secure. I keep most of the video files on my computer, which I know isn’t safe but it’s the only place we can.”

                “Thomas won’t keep them on his?” Jensen asked, slightly alarmed.

                “He leaves his computer unlocked.” Scarlett answered, “It’d be easy to shut them all down from his computer. I’m usually the one that goes into his office and locks his computer, as well as locking his office as I leave.”

                “Jesus…” Jensen sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Who promoted him?”

                “I don’t know.” Scarlett said, smiling gently, “I think his record looked clean but he cuts corners where he can.”

                “Cutting corners could lead to people’s deaths.” Jensen answered calmly.

                Scarlett sighed, nodding gently. Jensen walked out of the labs, thanking her politely. He seemed nice. Scarlett had to admit to herself that he was handsome, too. Scarlett noticed Alex staring at her, and how he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Scarlett rolled her eyes and got back to work, her cheeks burning red.

* * *

 

                Scarlett played with her hair idly in the bathroom, before finally sighing. She was stressed about the work she had to do, and how long she had to complete it in. She wondered what Thomas and Jensen had talked about earlier that day, and if things were actually going to change at the labs. Scarlett left the bathroom with a sigh, ready to get back to work. Thomas leaned against the wall outside of the bathrooms and winced when she came out.

                “So…?” She asked idly, “How did it go?”

                “Mr. Jensen is an asshole.” Thomas sighed.

                “He takes his job seriously.” Scarlett responded, “I mean, he was involved when the first attack happened. You remember how destructive that was?”

                “He could have been a bit nicer about it.” Thomas mumbled.

                “I don’t think he was harsh enough.” Scarlett sighed, “You really have to think about what’s going on here; Augmentation is a controversial topic. Many people think it should be outright banned. But, with the right research, I believe it can help people. However, a lot of people don’t share my idea. Some would rather watch a facility under the name of Sarif Industries burn. Everyone working here puts their lives at risk when they come here. It only makes sense that we have a security system in place that will actually protect us.”

                Thomas didn’t reply as Scarlett shook her head. She rolled her eyes, glancing over at a vent. She saw some smoke pouring out of it. Scarlett’s eyes widened as she felt queasy. Seeing the smoke was likely the last stage of this gas—it was invisible up until this point. Scarlett tried to brace herself on something, wondering how widespread it was.

                “What…?” Thomas grumbled, clearly feeling the effects too.

                “Gas…” Scarlett whispered, feeling dizzy.

                Scarlett stumbled for a few seconds before falling. As she hit the ground she fell unconscious.

                Scarlett struggled to open her eyes after what felt like a few seconds. She heard some sparks from a wire as she opened her eyes. It took a while for everything to get into focus. Scarlett laid down on what felt like a table. She was alone in one of the meeting rooms, she identified. The TV inside was turned on, but nothing was playing from it. Scarlett blinked a couple more times before trying to adjust. She felt like she was tied up. Scarlet adjusted her bite, and noticed she was biting something. She tasted it before quickly pulling her tongue back. She’d tasted wire coating. Nervously, Scarlett glanced around. She saw some SWAT officers at the door pointing guns inside. They looked as if they were trying to peek inside and see any other people. The SWAT officers eventually left the doorway, much to Scarlett’s dismay. She tried to call out to them, but her cries were muffled by the wires. She tried to twist herself around, but a hand stopped her. She didn’t see anyone at first, causing her to panic slightly. After a quick flash of light, the figure who had touched her appeared. Scarlett recognized Jensen from before, but didn’t know that both of his arms were augmented. She also didn’t know he owned a cloaking device.

                “Please try not to move.” Jensen told her, “I don’t want to alarm you, but you are…tied to a bomb.”

                Scarlett’s chest tightened in fear. At least he’d told her what was wrong, even if she was alarmed. She tried to remain as still as possible as Jensen stared at how she was tied up. He eventually sighed softly and pulled at the wires around Scarlett’s feet. Scarlett’s breath hitched as he pulled, terrified that he’d break it. Scarlett let out a muffled noise when she heard a concerning sound, closing her eyes. She waited for death to claim her, which never came. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jensen, who watched her calmly.

                “You can pull your feet out, now.” Jensen told her gently.”

                Scarlett gently pulled her feet out, resting them on the table. She was trying her best not to cry, but she was failing at it miserably. She trembled as Jensen gently worked at the wires around her wrists. He glanced at her face only once, hesitating. He glanced back at what he was doing.

                “Please try and stay calm.” Jensen insisted, “I’ll get you out of here.”

                Scarlett trusted him, but she was terrified. Scarlett had every reason to be. Scarlett made a noise of fear when she felt one of the wires twitch, and closed her eyes again. She heard Mr. Jensen sigh softly.

                “It’s alright.” Mr. Jensen told her.

                She wanted to believe him, but how could she? She was tied to a bomb with wires. Mr. Jensen was pulling at them with his augmented arms. Surely he didn’t truly know the strength of them, right? Scarlett tried to convince herself that he was aware of how strong he was, so he wouldn’t just pull the wire and break it. But with each gentle tug, Scarlett found her heartbeat skyrocket. She felt dizzy when Mr. Jensen finally got her hands free. She was then able to move her head, to get the wire out of her mouth. She sat up quickly. Too quickly. Scarlett began to feel dizzy as she sat up, sighing gently.

                Mr. Jensen caught her as she fell to the side, helping her back into a sitting position. He held both of her shoulders until Scarlett felt like she wasn’t going to pass out. Mr. Jensen helped her to her feet as she watched him. He had a serious and grim expression on his face, like he had been through this before. Scarlet felt a pang of anxiety sweep through her as she watched him.

                “What happened?” Scarlett asked him.

                “The reports are vague.” Mr. Jensen told her calmly, helping her to her feet, “There were reports of a gas leak in the vents. An alarm was triggered when someone blasted the side door open.”

                “Is everyone okay?” Scarlett asked.

                She wondered why he hadn’t passed out. She realized he may not have been in the building at the time. Scarlett swallowed nervously as she watched him.

                “I had been leaving when it happened.” Mr. Jensen told her, “But as far as I can tell most people have been evacuated.”

                “Most?” Scarlett’s voice was small.

                “A few were killed.” Mr. Jensen told her, “We don’t know how many are still missing.”

                “Where is Thomas?” Scarlett asked, “Isn’t he supposed to be helping with this?”

                “He’s among those who are missing.” Mr. Jensen told her, “I was sent in to find who committed this attack.”

                “And you’re taking the time to save as many people as possible.”

                Scarlett sighed when Jensen nodded. Jensen began to walk slowly with her, holding onto her arm for moral support. Scarlett was appreciative of this move. Jensen was guiding her towards the entrance, taking the lead in a few areas where there was a fire. Scarlett kept as quiet as she could, though she was trembling slightly. Mr. Jensen was being as careful as he could, but there was broken glass almost everywhere. It looked like there was some sort of shootout. Scarlett didn’t know. She tried to step over some glass. She lacked the proper footwear for this. After a while she stopped walking, realizing this would take them forever.

                “Wait…” She mumbled.

                Scarlet was thankful that Jensen stopped for her. He watched her, concerned, as she studied the floor. There was no easy path for her to walk, unless Jensen felt like playing janitor and cleaning one for her. She figured he had other people to save, so she wouldn’t ask him to.

                “I either need shoes or for you to carry me.” Scarlett mumbled.

                Jensen watched her for a moment before nodding slowly. He gently picked her up, being careful not to startle her. Scarlett held her breath as the cold metal pressed against her skin. Scarlett adjusted to it quickly though, and was a little thankful she didn’t have to try to step over broken glass anymore.

                “They could still be in here.” She heard someone say.

                Mr. Jensen ducked behind a pillar, keeping Scarlett close. He put her down, holding her to his chest. He put a finger to his lips. Scarlett nodded. She listened closely, trying to hear where the men were.

                “I hoped these people would learn.” One of the others mumbled, “Humans don’t deserve to be changed.”

                “I hoped so, too.” He sighed, “But sometimes you gotta take risks.”

                Scarlett glanced at Jensen, who shrugged. Scarlett felt nervous when Jensen left, but stayed behind cover. She held her breath.

                “Who the fuck—?!” Scarlett heard one of them shout.

                She heard some hand-to-hand combat, and then there was silence. It sounded like Jensen knocked them out. Scarlett peeked out from where she hid, watching Jensen as he glanced around. Adam glanced over at Scarlett, shaking his head. Scarlett figured he wanted her to get back behind cover, so she did. She leaned against the pillar calmly, biting her lip.

                She stayed there for what felt like an eternity before she saw Thomas stumbling towards her. Scarlett was about to head out to him, but stopped herself from going. She watched him for a little while as he glanced up at her.

                “Dr. Summers!” He sighed.

                Thomas stumbled up to her, smiling. Scarlett glanced back where she’d seen Jensen, but she couldn’t spot him now. She pulled Thomas behind the pillar and held her finger to her lips. He stared at her, confused, before nodding. He glanced around, pulling out his pistol just in case. Scarlett watched Thomas nervously as he stepped out of the cover he was in.

                “Mr. Jensen…? What are you doing here…?” Thomas asked.

                Scarlett glanced out from behind the cover she was in. Jensen watched him, his face stone. Jensen glanced at Scarlett, nodding to her. Jensen stared at Thomas again, clenching his jaw.

                “I came because of the alert.” Jensen replied, “I was leaving the building when it happened. I’ve been trying to get people out.”

                Thomas glanced between Scarlett and Jensen before nodding slowly.

                “Alright. I’ll continue to look for people. You get her out of here.” Thomas told him.

                Jensen nodded, picking Scarlett up again. Scarlett watched Thomas head back into the building, worried about what would happen. Scarlett thanked Jensen when he put her down outside, shocked when paramedics came running up to her immediately. Scarlett told them that she was fine, and insisted on not going to the hospital. The doctors told her that she was in shock.

                Scarlett felt fine, though. While she did look like a mess, she felt like she had control over the situation. The doctors insisted on her coming with them so they could do a check, though, and who was Scarlett to refuse? Scarlett followed a few other co-workers into one ambulance, and headed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANKIND DIVIDED IS COMING OUT SOON AND I GOT SO HYPE!! I had to re-visit this fanfic and continue with the re-write!

**Author's Note:**

> This story does exist on fanfiction.net, however it is not up to date (as of this moment, I will edit this section out should it change). I realized as I looked through it there were a lot of things about my old story that just weren't right, so I am going through and fixing it. Please note, I have no idea when I will be working on this again since my fanfiction writing (especially for small fandoms like this one) is very erratic. However, for now, I'm really inspired to write in this one.


End file.
